User talk:Flystar55555
Hello,and welcome to Flystar55555's talk page. I hope you have fun posting on this page. =Story about beginning of CP life= How did you like the story on my user page?--Flystar55555 18:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I liked it Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 17:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Flystar55555! You 'shouldedit more "Mainspace" pages. Example: ! You don't need to edit the User page all the time --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 19:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Gryffindor High Council I am a Harry Potter fan, too. How can I join the Gryffindor High Council?~Ozker can you put me in your grand council? --Spongebobrocks09 01:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) The Award Thanks a lot! ~Ozker You may not be technologically advanced, but I will make you an award.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 23:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test ''flystar55555 Speak to me!! 02:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) image:FFF.PNG AWARD!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'll design a sig for you, too! If you have major computer problems, talk to TS, Sk8r, or BJ.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:41, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Flystar55555<--- Experiment!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 13:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Here's mine! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 16:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Here: image:sockpuppets411Award.PNG--'''''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Here is my award: . Here you go! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) here you go: --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) On CP, I have 43,002 coins! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I gotta make 2000+ edits to bypass Yowuza and Barkjon on the thingy! I have the 5th most edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I just gotta keep it that way. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. I will be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) yes I am here---!!!!!!!!!!19:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC)~~ You Rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 19:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but What did I do to earn it? --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Well thanks! But I'm not an admin. If you think I should be one, vote here! Have my award for being so kind: This is how many edits you have: }} Put that on your user page! I have that on my user page, signed }} Hey Flystar! What's up? --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME PEOPLE! 22:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) YOU ROCK 'AND' ROLL!!!! --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME 22:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I will probably be testing my signature out... playing with it on my talk page. --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME 23:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I know that... I am still testing out my signature! I want it to be unique! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but I have one like it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I will take it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for that award I'm just wondering what I get it for.... anyways I'll be voting for you!!! Dunklebug 16:16, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Rollback You are now a rollback! Use the tool wisely. On how to use it, see: . Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Your story It's really cool! I'm going to write my penguin's story pretty soon, only it's gonna be divided into chapters.. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]]I TOLD YA I'D SHOOT![[User:Ozker/Silly|q]] A tip on rollbacking, when I was just a rollback (And well, I am a rollback, but still) I would go and search in the recent changes. Or browse the glorious articles. Or try and be like a sysop and browse all of an item. and if you remove all of the content from a page, please leave a note saying that you are unable to delete bout you have gotten it ready for deletion. But browse the recent changes. Check every change. Then rollback!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 01:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) hi!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award Flystar55555! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The Awesomeness Award! heres your awesomness award, Flystar55555! Signature...? I have been editing this wiki for several months, but i have not learned to create a signature! Please give me instructions on how to do so here. Thank you! Sutec 23:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? Go here: Project:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wow Your response was really quick, thanks alot. sure, i'll copy your sig if u dont mind! You Are an Awesome Ninja! Its True! --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 14:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HERE IS A AWARD Well, i never really met you, but here i go with a award. the cool spongy dudette award. well, u really deserve that. ok.. here's another. the TDI award. well, here. --Spongebobrocks09 02:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) That Image Of Us Playing Card-Jitsu Here is the image name: Image:Me & Flystar.PNG Here is what it looks like: & Flystar55555]] Sorry I didn't upload it earlier, I was busy. -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 15:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) V.I.P pass Oh, sorry. your name seems like a girl. sorry. you are now officially a dude. --Spongebobrocks09 15:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Can you help me? Uh... i was wondering how to get templates because you have the member one and i'm a member too. --Spongebobrocks09 15:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. i have been a member my whole life. Hello Flystar55555, whats up dude? was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) hey. I will meet you on Club Penguin. How 'bout Snow Day at the Iceberg was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. i've been trying to make the puffle and rockhopper one, but it failed for some reason. can you make a list of what to type to make a template? --Spongebobrocks09 15:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Never Mind. --Spongebobrocks09 15:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) WANNA MEET ME ON CP? So, wanna be my buddy? if so, go to snow board, iceberg. my penguin's name is 07sandy. he's a ultimate safe chat. i am a member. --Spongebobrocks09 15:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) UMM.. WHAT? Last time i saw you, you were my buddy on CP, weren't you? and it's a meeting place in CP, just like your gryfindor thing. --Spongebobrocks09 19:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I took care of him/her I hope he/she does not use a PROXY server which could block everyone! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 20:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's talking station I changed block time to infinity! I don't want to have he/she blocking everyone! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 20:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) He/She swore! IDIOT! DIZZY I str00delized Dizzy's page and put the Ban and the Shame Templates up. I put Dizzy on the Wall o' Shame! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, if TurtleShroom blocks for over-using my power, I will need to tell him that there is a user that threatened to start Crisis III. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Done! I gave him the link to the page that has the history, too! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... Done! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The crisis could start if an admin gets ticked off. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I am an admin. I hope I don't get ticked off! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) -gulp- If people find out my password, GOODBYE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI! I can't let people find out my password. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Bad person, Dizzy144!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I was talking about Dizzy. --`[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I am dizzy because I spun around 10 times, really fast! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I put Special:Protectsite on! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Then I will tell everyone that the CPW is 100% protected.--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I'm watching SpongeBob! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No. The one SpongeBob turns a lot lighter than he usually is. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You're Pacific Time? Sweet! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Add 3 hours to your time, and it is my time! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I will put a picture of the Sidebar on here and circle Upload Image on it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The Wikia Sidebar. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Use the PrintScreen button to take pictures of Clubpenguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) G'morning Flystar55555, what's up????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It's actually 6:13 AM out there, It is 9:13 here. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I just got up at about 9 AM, about 1/2 an hour ago. I'm watching SpongeBob! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct!! I am bored. SpongeBob --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME!w:c:clubpenguin:Image:Smile spin.gif 14:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Sure, cool. --[[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] Talk. 00:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Meet Sure, I'm ready now! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 12:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC)